Enter Jen
by Noder
Summary: AU. When a new mutant arrives to the institute, all hell breaks loose. Mainly Rogue/OC and secondary Kurt/OC pairing.
1. Nice meeting ya

A/N: It's my first story here, I hope you'll enjoy reading it. Rate and review, do tell me if something is off. As for Rogue's accent, I'm still figuring it out. And the other chapters, too.

-

It was a lovely Wednesday morning, save for Cerebro picking up a new mutant in the area. All of the residents were spending their last days of summer "vacation" in their rooms when the Professor summoned the senior X-Men team into his study to inform them of their mission. As far as they knew, the girl had some kind of mental ability, which decided to surface with full force at once.

"It's like, the best way to spend, like, our last days of summer picking up some psycho…" Kitty started ranting, but was soon silenced by the glare of Wolverine just entering the room.

"There's no need to set the team up, Chuck. The girl came with free delivery." He said and pointed a thumb towards the front gate above his shoulder.

Charles raised an eyebrow and glanced out his window, and indeed, a broken figure stood just outside the entrance.

"Rogue, Jean, I trust you can deal with the situation. The others are dismissed."

"But Professor!" Cyclops protested, desperately aching for showing off in front of a certain redhead, that is.

"I'm done, Scott. You are dismissed."

"Listen to him, Shades." Logan growled as he pushed the younger mutant out of the study.

"_Ah__ don't even know why Ah'm with Miss Perfect here. She can deal with her kind alright..." _Rogue thought to herself as they neared the gates. The new mutant had her back to them, leaning against the iron. As they got in hearing distance to her, however, she dropped to her knees, and plastered her palms onto her ears, crying out loud.

Jean opened the gates and went to help her up. She placed a hand carefully on the girl's shoulder, and tried to turn her towards them.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" The shout tore from her throat with unexpected power, her voice husky from crying. Jean stumbled backwards, just to be caught by Rogue, who inched closer in the meantime.

"_So th__at's why…" _She thought as she steadied Jean and got out of her arm's reach as soon as possible. She sat down next to the girl and felt the strange urge to embrace the poor being.

"Don't come near me!" She said, now with less force, and crawled farther away from the girls. "I want to talk to Xavier!"

"That's where we're taking you, listen. Ah have gloves on, right? Ah won't touch you." She said, now annoyed by the strange dance. How much easier would it be to just knock her out and carry her back to the institute? Still, who wanted and unstable mutant inside their head?

They carefully helped the girl to stand, and Rogue placed a supportive arm around her shoulder. This got her weird looks from Jean, but she couldn't figure out what was wrong. It just felt so right to help the girl. She just wanted to be close to her. It was like a force pulling them together. She turned her head and actually _smiled _at the stranger, who just snorted and turned away from her, pushing her away.

Jean and Rogue stood frozen into place as the girl took some steps further and shuddered in disgust, rubbing her arms absently. It reminded Rogue a bit of herself, but it couldn't be. She couldn't have the same powers. That would be downright cruel.

The Professor waited for them back in his study. He motioned for the new girl to sit down, and turned to his own students.

"I would like to have a private word with our guest, why don't you girls go and wash up for lunch and inform Ororo and Logan that I wait for them in here." He said calmly and waited for the girls to leave the room before he turned to the newcomer.

"I'm Professor Xavier-" He started, but the girl cut in.

"I know who you are, and I know what this place is. That's why I came here. I want you to help me deal with my powers."

"Very well, then. Since I already happen to know your name, and your age, we might as well try to start with what your powers are."

"I'm an empath. I can feel what others feel. I can manipulate them if I try, but it's all so confusing… and then, there's the…"

"Problem with your skin. What does it do?"

"When people touch me, they become… they… things happen… I don't want it."

"What happens exactly?" He asked, trying to work his way around the barriers that keep the girl from speaking about it.

"When people touch me, something in their mind clicks, and they… they just want to… fuck me. I can't put it nicely, I'm sorry." She blurted out, her eyes tightly shut, not daring to look up. Xavier blinked twice before speaking.

"I see. How long have you had these powers for?"

"I've had them for a little over two years now." She said in an uncertain voice, her hands slowly rising to hold her head in a protective way, but stopping halfway through. "I've never had problems with them, well, aside from the part that I can't really touch anyone. But now something triggered them." She fell silent as she tried to tune out the feelings of everyone from her mind. Storm and Logan choose this time to make their entry, and stood behind the Professor as he motioned for them to remain silent. When the girl raised her head a few minutes later, he introduced her to his colleagues.

"Logan, Ororo, this is our newest student, Jennifer Vibben. Jennifer, these are Ororo Monroe and Logan, the two mentors in the institute."

All three of them nodded, and Jen patiently waited as the Professor explained the situation to the others. Logan growled quietly, and Storm had worry showing all over her. When they finished talking, Xavier turned to the girl again.

"Ororo will show you to your room, and when you are settled, you can join the other students at lunch."

Jen nodded, but hurriedly took a deep breath to talk, as she discovered a key problem.

"Professor, I… kind of have nothing of my own anymore, including my gloves. I would really like to… borrow a pair or something." She said while her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

The Prof only nodded contently, and let them out of the study.

When she couldn't kill any more time with straightening her clothes and brushing her long, brown hair to look socially acceptable, she stuck her hands into her pockets and headed down to the kitchen. All she wanted was not to be noticed, but seeing that she only wore black, and that she was the shiny new toy, it was near to impossible. She got her hopes up as she reached the stairs, but was scared to death by a voice calling out to her. Quickly righting herself she glanced over her shoulder and recognized the goth who helped her earlier today.

"Hey, wait up. The Professor told me ta give you these." Rogue offered her a pair of gloves with one of her gloved hands. Jen stared at the sight for a moment before carefully taking the offered clothing, intensely looking at her shoes.

"_That girl has a beautiful smile. Even if it was not genuine. They never are.__" _She wondered to herself as she fidgeted with the gloves, trying to figure out what to say exactly.

"C'mon, try them on. Ah wanna know if they fit or what. Name's Rogue by the way." Rogue told her in encouragement, seriously wondering about what it could be that required her to wear gloves like her. As Jen put them on, she took her time to give the girl a once over, deciding she didn't look half bad, well, as far as style goes. She was abruptly torn from her thoughts however, as Jen spoke.

"Jen." She repled shortly. "Listen, sorry about this morning. I'm just… I… Well… I guess all of you will know the whole thing in minutes anyway, so I might as well tell you. I'm an empath. I feel other's emotions and manipulate them. And also, I didn't freak out about touching for nothing."

"Yeah, Ah was wondering about that. But Ah guess… Ah guess Ah can relate. What does yours do?"

Jen turned her gaze away from Rogue, suddenly feeling embarrassed, but she felt a reassuring hand reach out for her.

"Don't…"

"Hey Ah kill people with my touch; you can't have it that bad." She chuckled out, suddenly feeling a bit easier that she could connect with someone. Her hand, however, fell back to her side.

Jen looked at her with wide eyes for a split second, and then nodded. She swallowed uneasily, and then giggled.

"You'll probably find it quite ridiculous, but… believe me, it isn't. My touch makes people want to… have their way with me. And they usually don't stop until they are done…" She trailed off, hugging her shoulders in shame, and started down the stairs. Rogue soon fell into step with her, her face blank, digesting the new information. Before they reached the kitchen, she spoke again.

"Hey, wait. Considering your powers, you are probably making me say this, but part of me honestly can relate to your problem, seeing where Ah come from. So… if you want someone ta talk to, come find me… And remember, you are among friends here… just be yourself… and… yeah…" She trailed off, and entered the kitchen, but could clearly hear Jen saying 'That's exactly the problem…' before the noise of her fellow mutants filled her ears. She wondered what it could be like, not being able to trust anyone's actions. She had a fair share of betrayal, but in Jen's case, it was entirely something else. Aside from still feeling genuinely sorry for the girl, she just felt happy that se finally found a kindred spirit who she could maybe, just maybe make friends with.

As the days passed, Jen seemed to settle in a bit more. She kept to herself most of the time, but when she socialized, she seemed happy. Nobody asked about her skin, but she didn't mind Rogue knowing after all. It's always nice to know someone shares your point of view.

She spent a lot of time with Jean, but instead of relaxing herself, she only tensed up and asked how she managed to channel out thoughts. Jen didn't take no for an answer. She wanted to know how to suppress her powers again, so she can be somewhat normal. She'd given up on the case of her skin a long time ago, but she wanted to at least feel her own emotions. All she had now was the frustration of school starting tomorrow.

"Listen, I have to get a few things done, why don't we continue tomorrow after school?" Asked Jean politely, but her mood told Jen she only wanted to get away from the questions. Feeling it unnecessary to cause a scene, she only nodded politely and lay back on the sofa, closing her eyes and having a little rest. The living room area was fairly empty, that's why she liked it so much. As she started drifting off to a light sleep, she felt the cushion shift next to her and opened her eyes to see an equally surprised Rogue with a book in hand.

"Ah'm sorry, I didn't mean ta wake you. Didn't see you ta be honest." She told her, and opened her book, showing Jen she didn't want to be a pain.

"I don't mind. I like being around you." She blurted out without thinking, and blushed a little before correcting herself. "I mean, you are almost always blank, and I can… literally feel what I want around you."

Rogue didn't know what to say to this, but for one, she knew what having a crowded mind was like.

"Hey Ah get it, don't worry. Ah know what a crowded mind is."

"Thanks. Listen, I'm just gonna leave you to your book."

"This? Ah know it by heart. Ah just didn't want to be around people."

"That's what I figured." Jen started to walk again.

"Hey, wait. You don't happen ta have clothes or anything, do you?"

"No, I could use some. I ran away, but I guess you figured."

"You can borrow some of mine tomorrow, seeing as it is Sunday. And then we can go shopping after school."

"I'm kind of low on money too, you know…"

"That's not an excuse, come on! Ah've been waiting for this for ages! Finally someone who has the same style as me!"

"Oookay… I… guess I'll see you?"

"You know where my room is right?"

"I'll just follow the sound of mindless chatter and you'll be right next to it." Said Jen as she rolled her eyes, turned around and haphazardly raised a hand to signal her departure. "Night."

"Night ta you too." Rogue said, feeling her heart jump a little. She could swear she saw Jen freezing in her tracks for a split second at this, so she quickly soothed herself. She didn't want the new girl thinking she was some kind of stalker pervert.

"_Ah'm just happy that Ah__'m finally making friends or what. Calm the heck down, Rogue, you'll give the poor girl nightmares!"_ She gave herself a pep talk. There was no denying though, she rather liked spending time with Jen too, the girl managed to make her forget her agony for a little. She wondered if Jen did it on purpose or not, then opened her book and started reading, making herself a mental note to ask the girl about it later.


	2. Make your mind up

The following morning found the two girls waking to the same thought: 'Are you in your right mind? Go and play dress up with someone you can't even touch and vice versa?'

Jen nervously got back into her already wrinkled and dirty clothes, and hesitantly made her way to the room Kitty and Rogue shared. She lightly knocked on the door, which got ripped open by Kitty seconds later.

"Good morning, like, it's totally good, right? You must be, like, excited for your first day, so, like, I'll leave you girls to it and totally get to the kitchen first. Bye!" She quickly made her way around Jen, winking back at Rogue, leaving both of the girls dumbstruck.

"Yeah, we are not gonna get food." Rogue sighed. "Get used ta it. School days are like that. Insanity."

"But you are here, right? And by the way, Kitty's, like, totally envious of you right now." Jen laughed as she tried to mock the bubbly speech of the girl.

"Why?" Rogue asked, confused.

"Cuz you get to play dress up with a hot doll and she doesn't." Jen giggled, starting to unbutton her shirt and pants.

Rogue felt a wave of heat wash over her, and blushed furiously. As soon as she heard Jen laugh, though, she became pissed.

"Don't do that! Ah'm already nervous enough as it is, Ah don't need you ta bring the hots on me!" She yelled at her and immediately felt the warmth sinking from her body. Surprisingly enough, she felt sad at the loss of emotion.

"Hey, Ah told you to stop it!" She flipped out, but seeing Jen's confused face, she retreated.

"I'm nervous too, I just wanted to lighten the mood. I overdid it a little, so what?" Jen said, her voice shaking with embarrassment.

Rogue walked up to her to apologize about her fit, but as she stood before Jen, the girl looked up suddenly, making their noses touch. Rogue roared with desire and pushed her to the bed, but as she saw Jen's limp body spread out before her, she quickly regained self control. After a wave of panic, she walked over to the girl, and leaned over her. Jen opened her eyes a few long seconds later, seeing as the contact they made was very brief.

"Is this Heaven?" She asked with a quiet laugh, and touched Rogue's face with a gloved hand. The redhead shivered at her touch and leaned closer to her. She let a smile spread across her face, and whispered back while pulling the other girl into a sitting position.

"Sorry Sugah, but Heaven's nowhere near us."

They both let themselves get lost in the desire that filled the air before a knock on the door snapped them out of the trance. They quickly let go of each other and the mood of the room turned to blank in a flash.

"Girls, we are leaving in five minutes, get ready please! The Prof doesn't want Jen being late on her first day of school!"

They heard Scott wait silently for a couple of seconds, then leave them alone, hurrying down the stairs to his car.

"We should…" Jen started.

"Yeah, put these on. Sorry… really, Ah didn't want to…" She said her apology quickly. _"Not like this anyway…" _She thought to herself and blushed. Jen smiled at her and took the clothes that were handed to her.

"Hey, I know it's weird. I'm gonna leave you alone for now, see if you can sort it out. When you do, come see me." She told the other girl as she let her shirt drop and pulled the new one over her head. She smoothed it down against her chest and got the pair of black torn jeans on too. She sighed and looked at Rogue before leaving the girl alone in her room.

She figured a 'Thanks for the clothes and don't wait for me after school!' would have been also fair to say, but she just couldn't make herself say that. First, she had to actually get to school and survive it. She squeezed herself into one of the cars and waited for the sky to fall down.

Rogue entered the institute while quietly cursing to herself. After she waited an hour around for Jen, she gave up and headed back home.

"Ah should've guessed she'd do that. With all the 'Think about it' crap she gave me. What do Ah need to think about anyway? If Ah want to fuck her brains out or… OY! Watch it!" She bumped into and equally angsty Cyclops, who didn't even try to apologize, just shouted his question at her.

"Have you seen Kurt? I'm going to kill him!"

"Well, good luck, Scott, but Ah haven't seen him." She started to walk towards her room and rolled her eyes, not even the slightest bit interested in the drama right now.

She quietly climbed the stairs, walked to the door of her room and opened it, just to see Kitty jerking herself into a sitting position and opening her mouth to speak.

"Oh, Rogue, Jen told me to, like, tell you not to… wait for her?"

"Useful bit of information, Shadowcat, Ah regret not catching it from you a slight two hours earlier when Ah was in need of it." She spat at her roommate and sat on her own bed, looking at the pile of clothes next to her. On top of them lay a note, written in small, rushed letters: 'I hope you got your own emotions back. Thanks for the clothes. Catch me when you've made up your mind.'

"Oh Ah've made up my mind alright, miss! Ah'm fucking pissed at you!" She grunted out and stormed out of the room. She headed for Jen's room, but was stopped dead in her tracks by a morbid scene on the corridor. Jean and a certain blue haired boy, kissing. They looked up at her, probably startled by the sound of Rogue's jaws hitting the floor. Breaking quickly apart, they both started to mumble some cheap excuse, but Rogue just shook her head and pushed past them and rolled her eyes again.

"Scott's looking for you, Kurt. Ah don't know what you did, but he seemed rather furious about it." She spat back at them in a voice dripping from sarcasm. She of course didn't watch where she was going at that moment, so naturally she had to bump into the only person who could invoke even more drama: Shadow. Everyone in the mansion knew she was drooling over the Incredible Nightcrawler, except for, well, him. Hence the drama began. Rogue stumbled to the side and watched Shadow take her human form.

"Titsy! What are you zoing here?" Kurt blurted out, and Rogue decided to get back to her own muddy business, before she got sucked in too deep. Titania's tears began to fall at the sight of her dreamboy hugging another girl, and started to run for dear life, Kurt following close behind. It was also a well known fact that Kurt fancied the girl too. How did the two gossips not collide, was the biggest mystery to all.

Jean shook her head and went after Scott, which left Rogue finally alone in the hallway. She breathed in deeply, leaning against a wall, and breathed out. The fact that she just ended two of her friends' misery brought a small smile on her face. She started walking again, and when she arrived at Jen's door, she knocked on it lightly. After a few moments, the door opened, revealing Jen dressed in a tight black top, a leather jacket and slightly baggy black jeans. On her feet she wore black beach slippers, the only sign of her not heading out anytime soon. As she saw who was at the door, she slipped on her gloves, and let Rogue in.

The redhead couldn't say she sorted anything out in her head. Apparently, it was quite the opposite. She was certain she felt strangely drawn to the other girl, aside from being bewitched by her from time to time when Jen wanted to make herself laugh.

"_God knows why the girl plays that game"_ Rogue thought to herself. _"when she obviously learned the hard way not ta."_

She sat down on the girl's bed, and as soon as the door closed, she blurted her thoughts out.

"This is gonna be difficult."

"It'll certainly be interesting." Jen replied, placing herself next to her guest. "So tell me, what

did you side with?"

"It's kind of obvious, me being here, isn't it? You make me feel good. Ah want to be near you."

Jen giggled and placed her hand on top of Rogue's, looking her in the eyes. Rogue turned her gaze away, not knowing what to do suddenly. She slowly looked back at the other girl, a shy smile appearing on her face.

"What about you anyway?" Rogue asked, suddenly uncertain about the situation.

"I'd kiss you as an answer, but that'd probably result in me being dead." She answered coyly.

"Yeah probably." The redhead agreed and stood up. "Hey, on friendlier terms, let's go and see a movie or something. Ah'm bored like hell." She admitted, still holding the brunette's hand in hers.

A/N: Next chapter is going to follow Kurt and Titania, but we are getting back to Rogue and Jen after that, don't worry. Tell me what you think, people!


	3. Settled

A/N: Dedicated to my undying irritation with Scott Summers, and a good friend who came up with the secondary OC in this story.

Kurt hurried after Titania the moment the girl started to run, leaving a confused Jean in the hallway. The girl just waved Rogue off and went on her own way, possibly after Scott, to explain the mess. It wasn't entirely clear to her either, but one thing she was sure of: the fuzzy one messed with his image inducer again.

Kurt finally found the girl slumping against a shadowed wall, sobbing quietly. She was in her shadow form, but the sound she made gave her away for sure. He stepped closer to her, carefully touching her shoulder with a furry hand.

"Titsy?"

"Leave me alone, Kurt!" She sobbed, and shrugged the boy's hand off, starting off into the darkness again.

"Hey! Wait up! I can explain!" The boy leaped after her, now placing both of his hands on the Shadow's shoulders.

"There's nothing to explain. I saw everything clearly from the first row, fuzzball."

The girl slumped to the ground, finally changing back to her human form. She covered her face in her hands and cried quietly. Kurt stood awkwardly next to her for a couple of seconds then crouched down, placing a soothing hand on her back. He didn't know how to start the conversation. The second he decided to chase the girl it became obvious that he liked her. He just needed to say it somehow. But was there really an explanation to what he just did?

"_Jean just looked so upset with Scott, I… yeah, I guess I shouldn't have done __zat."_ He thought to himself while he waited for the girl to gather herself. Titania's sobs eventually quieted down, and she leaned into Kurt's crouching form, and a shaky voice escaped her lips.

"W-w-why-y?"

Kurt's heart broke at the pained question, and hung his head to think. He started off with something to save himself.

"I didn't think you liked me back. We never really spoke. And I didn't know you were there… ze thing is, I just wanted to cheer Jean up, she's been upset with Scott a little… so I thought, why not pretend to be him and apologize to Jean, because you know how Scott is, and Jean just…"

"You… you like me?" Titania asked the boy wide-eyed. Kurt also did a double take, and they both burst out in a fit of loud giggles.

"How did we not figure this out?" Kurt asked when he stopped laughing.

"I don't know, but I guess it's high time we did it." The girl said, nuzzling closer to Kurt. He embraced Titania lightly, and teleported them onto the roof.

The sky was crystal clear, the stars shining brightly over the institute. Kurt leaned back and let the girl rest her head on his shoulder. After a bit of comfortable silence, he voiced his thoughts.

"I've gotta say thanks to sis for this." He wondered out loud, and he immediately felt a pair of eyes on him. "I mean, if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here right now."

Titania nodded slowly, a content smile on her face. Her gaze met Kurt's and the boy smiled at her. The following seconds were like some cheesy romantic movie; Kurt leaning towards her ever so slowly, touching his lips with hers, pulling her into him.

Shadow forgot how to breathe for several seconds, which resulted in her being slightly light-headed. She tightened her grip on the boy's shoulders, kissing him back softly.

They could have gone on like this for forever, if it wasn't for Scott bursting out through the front doors of the building, and scanning the area with rage in his eyes. Well, at least it was a good suspicion, for he wore his ruby red glasses as he always did.

"NIGHTCRAWLEEEEEEEER!" He shouted, looking around hurriedly and running off towards the front gate. Kurt and Shadow didn't go unnoticed by him, however. The two of them tried to blend in with the roof as good as they could manage, which, in Shadow's case, wasn't that hard. Their loud snickering blew any kind of camouflage, though.

"Get down here, you backstabbing idiot!" Scott yelled towards them again, receiving only muffled laughter in response.

Jean arrived at this point of the conversation, her eyebrows furrowed, stomping her way over to Cyclops, and raising a finger in front of his face.

"Could you quiet down a little, you are waking everyone up!" She threatened him in a stern voice.

"I can't! Kurt is up there! I want to break his neck and he's not coming down for it!"

Jean's eyes narrowed and she looked up at the roof. Raising one hand, she used her powers to lift the blue boy to the ground, not entirely understanding why he kept glancing back at the roof. When he finally stood before them, he looked up, sheepishly smiling at both of them.

"Why's ze gathering, guys?" He tried to lighten the mood, but the signal of failure didn't hesitate to show up. Scott quickly connected his fist with Kurt's nose with so much force the guy stumbled to the ground.

"How DARE YOU, Kurt? How DARE you lie your dirty fingers on my girl! I thought I could trust you with this! I thought the rules were as… clear… as…" He dropped to his knees, and started hitting his face once again, but Jean quickly got a hold of his arm.

"Don't you hit him when it was my mistake! I only kissed him because I thought it was…" Jean started to defend the elf, but soon realized she'd said too much. Scott immediately snapped his head to the redhead and stood up, taking both of her wrists into his hand.

"YOU kissed HIM?" He shouted, his face mere inches from Jean's, the telepath entirely forgetting about her powers for a moment. And when that moment passed, Scott let her go, and grabbed his hair instead.

"How in HELL did that happen? HOW?"

"Well, mate… she just seemed upset, because you were an…" Kurt stopped, watching his words.

"WHAT, Kurt? What was I?" Scott demanded, grabbing the front of the other boy's shirt, pulling him closer.

The fuzzy one however decided to not continue where he left off. He steadied his feet on the ground, and cleared his throat, sweeping his angry friend's hand off his chest.

"So she was pissed at you for being an ass" He went on, a hint of irritation in his tone. "And I thought, 'Hey, Scott's my friend, I might help him out here a bit!' and messed with my image inducer and I was suddenly you, and I walked up to her and apologized and then she just seemed so happy and out of nowhere we were kissing, and…"

Scott's face showed deep concentration as he processed the information that had been thrown at him. For a minute, he seemed to be frozen in his place, and then suddenly, he snapped his head to look at Jean again.

"Wait a minute… didn't you notice something?" He asked, her voice shaking with anger

"What, Scott?"

"His German accent that's the size of the institute! Or did you just not mind it at all? How could I not see this coming? I knew you didn't love me! Ever!"

"But Scott!"

"Shut up, Jean. You brought it upon yourself!"

"Scott, just let me…" Jean started to beg, not feeling it fair to be made to shut up, but as she wanted to continue her sentence, Kurt got a hold of Scott's arm, and he struggled for freedom. In a split second, his glasses fell off, and he forgot to close his eyes.

Jean flew several yards backwards, and fell to the ground. She was luckily still conscious, so no serious damage was done. However fortunate the landing was, she decided against getting up in case Scott still had no glasses on. She could soon hear footsteps zooming towards her, but something was off. She heard 3 pair of feet.

"_I must've hit my head harder than I thought."_ She mused, not really giving it much thought. She placed a palm against her forehead as she heard a pair of knees hit the ground.

"Jean! Jean, are you alright? Jean, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! I'm sorry, are you okay?" Came the panicked blur of apology from Scott. He removed her hand from her forehead and helped her into a sitting position.

"Is she okay?" Titania asked, bending down to inspect the back of Jean's head.

The girl in question spun around to look for the source of the feminine voice, and smiled as she found the answer. She certainly hoped that those two would come to terms with their feelings after a show like this.

"I'm okay, Shadow." She started, but soon realized who she was talking to, and averted her eyes.

Titania, understanding the situation, just laughed, and stepped closer to Kurt, who wrapped his arms around the girl.

"Just don't make it a habit." She warned the other three, and she didn't need to point out what she meant. They all knew a misunderstanding like his would never happen again.

"Let's get inside. The others are probably pissed with our quarrel." Jean suggested with a weak smile, rubbing the back of her head. Scott helped her up while nodding silently, and snaked a hand around her lower back.

The redhead looked up at him with a strict face as they went for the front door.

"You still do owe me an apology, Summers."

"For?" Scott looked at her wide-eyed, and he hoped to get off the hook when they both heard a poof behind them, signaling the other two's teleportation.

"I'm glad they are finally together…" Jean mused, but as Scott let a smile spread across his face, she punched him in the shoulder. "You know, I'd be better off with him. He apologized for your mistake. It doesn't really count, but still…" Her lips curved into a mischievous smile.

"Jean!"

The telepath stepped in front of him and gently pressed her lips against his before running off towards her room like a schoolgirl, waving back at him.

"Goodnight, Scott!"

He raised his hand to wave back, then let it fall back to his side as he climbed up the stairs and went to find sanctuary from the drama in his own room.


	4. Gossip

"So what have you been doing on that corridor yesterday anyway?" Asked Kurt as he set his tray next to Rogue's at lunch break.

"Looking for the new girl. You know, Jen." She answered and suddenly felt the need to examine her lunch very excessively.

"Oh look at you! Something tells me little Rogue's got a crush on the new toy!"

"Shut up, Kurt. It's not like it could go anywhere." Rogue picked at the rice on her plate, suddenly feeling a bit depressed.

"Duuuh! It is already!" Kurt punched her lightly on the shoulder and went back to his food.

"So how has your evening been? Only thing Ah've heard was Cyclops going mad… and Ah'm pretty sure Jean's staying at the institute today."

As Kurt was about to answer, Kitty hopped down on the bench in front of them and pinched Kurt's cheek. Kurt desperately tried to get away, but it wasn't of any use. The gossip was already spilling out.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend, Kurt?" She cooed, enjoying the boy's embarrassment.

"Leave me alone, Shadowcat. It's none of your business."

"Oh but you love love love Shadow!" She teased further.

"Okay, guys, it's mildly confusing." Started Rogue. "So Shadow is The Shadow?"

"YES!" They said excitedly in unison and froze in their tracks a little. Kurt took this opportunity to break free of the unwanted contact and stand up.

"Okay, I'm gonna be going now, see you girls later!" He saluted and ran off to his next class, even if there was plenty of time till the end of the lunch break. He didn't want to discuss the juicy details of last night, even more so that there weren't any. He felt stupid enough for being in the dark so long already.

"So, like, how is it going with Jen, Rogue? You two looked totally awkward at school yesterday."

"Why do you care, Kit? You are so not the one Ah'm gonna spill ta." Rogue said, and tensed her muscles, ready to stand up and leave. She had butterflies in her stomach forcing her to give in to the girl talk, but she wanted to hold on to whatever amount of dignity she had left.

"C'mon Rogue! We are roomies! We've gotta!"

The redhead rolled her eyes and took a deep breath, a faint smile appearing on her lips. Kitty nodded in extasy, her eyes fixed on the other girl's face. Rogue's expression changed from content to bothered in a split second.

"Wait, you didn't yet freak out on me being interested in… girls." She muttered quiet enough for only Kitty to hear. The girl rolled her eyes.

"That's because I already knew, silly. I picked up all the bits and pieces." She chatted away. "So anyway, you, like, totally smirked there, I saw it!"

"No Ah didn't!" She tried to protest, but she caught Jen going to class from the corner of her eye and turned her head to get a better look at her being. Kitty giggled and snapped her fingers in Rogue's ear to bring her back to reality. The girl shook her head and her face went blank again.

"Okay so Ah like her a little, so what?"

"I knew it! I'm happy for you tho, like, after what happened with Risty, you totally need a new friend!"

"Ew, Kitty, way to ruin mah mood. It wasn't ever like this. And now all Ah'll think is if Jen's really Jen or…"

"Heads up: Mystique, like… died, you know? You must remember pushing her off a cliff, like, you were there, right?"

Rogue let a breath out, and gathered her backpack, standing up just as the bell rang. She half smiled at the other girl and started walking to class.

"Thanks Kitty… for the support or what. Let's go ta class, Ah don't want mah head bitten off."

Later that day Jen found herself knocking on Rogue's door. Kitty opened it for her, and after a knowing smile she snatched her MP3 player and left the room.

"Rumor is spreading I see…" She said shyly, playing with a strand of hair while she made her way to Rogue's bed and sat down next to her.

"She might've caught me watching you at lunch break with a smile on mah face." Rogue muttered, looking guilty.

"No way… You. Actually. Smiled. Show me. Now." Jen demanded placing her hands on her hips, glaring at Rogue. Rogue protested, fighting back a smile, but couldn't hold it forever; Jen attacked her sides with her fingers, tickling her and pushing her back on the bed. Rogue roared with laughter, forgetting the dangers of the situation for a moment. Jen towered over her, pinning her arms down with one hand playfully, tickling her side with the other, leaning closer ever so slightly by the moment. They were abruptly interrupted by the sound of the door opening, and as they looked up, they saw Jean frozen in her tracks, covering her open mouth with a hand, blushing deep red. She quickly averted her eyes, and cleared her throat.

"I'm looking for Kitty. She borrowed my… shirt and I haven't yet…"

"It's on her bed. She meant to return it to ya but then…" Rogue fell silent as she caught Jen's eyes, and let her head fall back onto the sheets, admiring the black beauties.

"Oookay. I'll get going then."

Jean moved her shirt to her with her powers, and shut the door behind her in a split second. The girls returned to their own little world, or at least tried to. Rogue found herself lost in Jen's eyes, and almost didn't notice the girl free her hands as she now supported her body at the sides of the redhead's head. What she did notice, however, was the tension in the air. She made a careful movement to sit up, and Jen let her, backing off completely.

"No, don't go. Sit beside me." Rogue asked her, a hint of regret in her tone.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have. Just, you know, it's so easy around you."

"Ah guess that's why Ah almost let it happen. Now come on." She tapped the bed beside her impatiently and looked up at the brunette.

Jen slowly made her way to the bed again, sitting down carefully, and swallowing hard. She was quickly reassured by Rogue's hand on hers, and they interlaced their fingers carefully, taking in the meaning of that action.

"I guess we'll have to take it slower." She mused, getting lost in the emerald green eyes of the other girl.

"So, do ya come here often?" Rogue asked her, tilting her head to the side slightly, not really expecting an answer.

"Well it's only my second visit, but it's getting better every time. I guess I'll have to visit more often." She played along.

"Why don't cha leave and come back right away and we'll have an even better time?" Rogue asked, cocking one eyebrow, desperately needing a break and wanting to continue at the same time.

"By all means." Jen answered mischievously and stood up. She placed a chaste kiss on Rogue's gloved hand and slowly walked out of the room, closing the door behind her, leaning against it. All she left in the room was love and longing. Its intensity was intoxicating for Rogue, who made her way to her hi fi, and pressed play. The first sounds of the last album she listened to filled the room, and she made her way to the door, standing there awkwardly. She cleared her throat just to give some kind of signal, and the answer came immediately. Jen knocked on the door lightly, and she opened it for her, making her room to enter.

"Long time no see, Jen." She said with a small smile, and watched the other girl nod.

"The 69 Eyes, Rogue? Really? Is that what I hear?"

"Yeah, but if you don't like 'em…"

"I love them, silly!" She exclaimed, and pulled Rogue into a slow dance, who surrendered happily. She'd do anything to be close to the other girl again. She wondered if the affection she felt was only because of Jen's powers, but as she gave the girl a once over, she quickly changed her mind. She wore torn jeans and a black tank top under a long sleeved fishnet shirt, all the articles of clothing hugging her body beautifully. She wore plain black gloves that reached back to the middle of her forearms, and her hair was tied back into a long ponytail, only a few strands of hanging loose in the front. She was beautiful, and her skin was just as pale as Rogue's. As she looked Jen in the eyes again, she blushed; the girl must have seen her checking her out. Instead of lecturing her, however, she only put on a smile that said 'Like what you see?'

"So what other bands do you like?" Rogue asked just to get her mind off Jen's curves.

"Well I like Korn, for example." She said. "But truth be told, I listen to all kinds of good music. You'd be surprised."

"Most bands Ah listen to only got to the garage state." The redhead confessed, and searched Jen's face for a reaction.

"Well that's actually really appealing to me. I like girls who don't bath in popular shit." Jen said, strangely pressing the T in the last word, letting it echo over their heads. Her eyes wandered from Rogue's face to her neck, down to her chest, and snaking swiftly all the way down to her feet. Her hands moved on their own, pulling Rogue closer to her, to the point where their bodies were only an inch apart, their noses almost brushing. She put on a satisfied smile, and asked in a husky voice.

"So what girls do you like, Rogue?"

The other girl's sight was clouded by desire, and adrenaline pumped through her veins as she distantly muttered "You" and slid a hand up to Jen's neck, stopping at the back to hold her head while she placed a hand over her mouth and placed a kiss on top of it. Jen closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the frustration.

They came down a few moments later, opening their eyes and exchanging matching sad smiles as they broke apart.

"I like you too, Rogue. Though we'll have to get to know each other if we want this to last." She said lovingly.

"And get stocked the fuck up on dental dams!" Rogue exclaimed boldly, giggling at her own words.

"Shit, woman, there are others in the house! Do you want to have a sex-ed session with the Professor that much?"

Rogue's expression instantly changed to utter terror as her whole body shook, and her tongue lolled out.

"Don't EVER mention that again. EVAH."

A/N: Leaving you with a cliffy here, I'll get back to the story in tomorrow… today… whatever. See you guys in the next one, hope you like it so far!


	5. Getting to know you

A/N: Sorry for the delay dear Readers, life got in the way and I sprained my shoulder in a bike accident but you probably don't care, hehe. Here's the next bit, I hope you will still like it. Enjoy.

Logan was not known for staying in one place for too long. After a week of hunting for Sabertooth he returned to the mansion again, parking his motorcycle in the garage rather loudly, and lighting a cigar as he made his way to the main entrance. Before entering, though, he spotted Rogue excusing herself from the company of the new girl, and rushing over to him.

"Logan! You're back!" She exclaimed happily as she carefully hugged the man

"Hey Stripes. Missed me?" Logan let a smile appear on his face, but as he spotted Jen waving to him from under a tree, he pulled away and gave Rogue a questioning look. The girl tried to look as oblivious as possible, but after a few moments she sighed and gave in.

"There were a few things ya missed, you know. And Ah really want to save your brain from the rumors, so..."

Rogue trailed off, not sure how deep into the rabbit hole she was supposed to go, but as Logan raised an eyebrow, she got herself to go on.

"Don't listen ta Jean. We totally didn't do THAT yet… How does she think it would be even possible?" Logan jumped a bit at the bold statement as Rogue laughed a bit, but a frown appeared on her face, and she started looking at her shoes. He sat down on the stairs and patted the ground next to him. Rogue awkwardly complied, and looked up at him.

"Let's start from the beginning, kid. What DID happen?"

"We started talking, and we have things in common, and yeah. Maybe Ah managed to knock her out once, but it was only for a second. And Ah think… Ah think she likes me back. But given her powers, Ah'm not even sure if she can do such." Rogue trailed off and started wringing her hands.

"That's pretty deep, kid. But hey, given her powers, probably she's not sure of your feelings either." Logan said to reassure her, but to no use. He cleared his throat and stood, glancing down at the girl once more.

"I've gotta go now, Stripes." He nodded, and entered the institute.

Rogue let out a weary sigh, and propped her elbows on her knees, resting her forehead in her palms. A few moments passed by, and she could already feel herself being pulled out of her depression. Jen sat down next to her and placed a careful hand on Rogue's back, carefully stroking her, and trying to reassure her with her powers too.

"What's wrong? What did he say?"

"Oh, it's nothing…" Rogue shrugged it off, but still didn't look too happy. "C'mon, you can't be serious, 'What's wrong?' Everything's wrong! Ah'm forcing you into isolation just by being with you, and ya probably don't have proof if it's done out of free will or not. Ah should be introducing you to people, letting you do what ya want, and keeping myself away from you like Ah do with everyone else. Ah'm dangerous. AH'M wrong…"

"I climbed the walls on purpose, Rogue. You don't need to throw me back out. I WANT to be with you, do you read me? I like you, I'd do anything to make you feel better about yourself, and I'll be perfectly happy with any piece of you that I can get. Look, it could be easier, of course, but you are the fucking Rogue! You are not wrong, you are not a monster. You are beautiful, and caring, and all who can't see this are fucking idiots!"

Jen cupped Rogue's face in her gloved hands and pressed her lips against hers. She could instantly feel her consciousness slipping away, and her ability to control the situation fading. Rogue responded eagerly and let her hands roam the brunette's body, but as a wave of calm hit her out of nowhere, she broke the contact and suddenly looked very ashamed of herself. She looked at Jen in horror as she noticed the girl was chuckling.

"You also make me weak in the knees, you know." The girl winked with a mischievous smile.

"Good thing we weren't standing, then." She played along. "But thanks. Ah needed…"

"Me to show you how amazing you are again?"

"It was kind of foolish of you, ya know. Ah could've hurt you."

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it, though." Jen teased, but immediately regretted saying anything. "Sorry."

"Your lips taste good." She told her with a sad and confused smile, not really knowing where to put the feelings inside her head.

They didn't have time to sulk about what happened, however, because with a loud pop, Kurt appeared before them. The smile on his face froze, but he quickly righted himself and got on with what he wanted.

"You ladies look like you could use a little cheering up. The team is heading to ze fun fare and I was wondering if… you two wanted to come."

"Of course!" Rogue replied instantly, and grabbed Jen's hand as she stood up. "Who's driving?"

"You'll figure out soon enough…" Kurt trailed off as a wild roar of an engine filled the air and the X-Van phased through the garage doors. Rogue face palmed and looked up at Jen, who shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

"Good day to die, isn't it?" She said, and seeing Kurt's wide eyes, laughed a little. "C'mon, it can't be that bad!"

"Trust me, it is!" Kurt muttered as he got into the truck with a pained expression, and waited for the other two girls to squeeze themselves in next to him. He sat next to Titania, and was very happy to be so close to her. It couldn't be said about Rogue or Jen, because, let's face it, sudden death or impromptu orgy was not in the team's plans for tonight.

Later in the evening, when everyone settled into the carnival mood and consumed a horrible amount of cotton candy, some of the X-Men decided to go home, and as Kurt wasn't amongst them, he offered to teleport everyone back home afterwards. He and Titania ruled all the games the fare could offer. The girl could consider herself lucky. After tonight, she'd be accompanied by 2 more giant plush toys, among several other smaller ones, and probably develop a bad case of cavities in her teeth from the massive amount of sweets they ate.

Rogue and Jen decided to sit on all the rides, and after they pretty much wrecked all the dodgem cars, they opted to get on the ferris wheel for a round. Although the view of the clear night sky and the city lights were amazing, there was one thing that ruined Rogue's mood: a pair of glowing, demonic red eyes, gazing up at her from the crowd.

"Gambit…" She muttered, and gained a curious glance from Jen.

"Who's Gambit?"

"Member of the Acolytes. Blows things up. Obsessed with me." Rogue stated darkly, and leaned back in her seat to examine the stars.

Jen nodded, but she couldn't avert her eyes from the glowing reds of the Cajun. When they got off the ride, He already waited for them, not showing any intention to leave before he spoke to Rogue.

"Good evening, Ladies." He said quietly as they stood face to face. He tilted his head to one side, and raised an eyebrow at Jen.

"I believe we haven't met before. My name is Remy. Remy LeBeau." He told the girl, and reached his right hand out towards her, not missing the sight of gloves.

"I'm Jennifer Vibben." She replied politely and placed her hand in Gambit's. The man raised it to his lips and breathed a kiss on her glove, all the while keeping eye contact.

"It's a pleasure ta meet one of Rogue's friends." He told the girl, and then turned to Rogue, speaking to her in a more casual manner.

"I see you are doing fine, Chere. Got a new toy to play with?"

"Jen's not a toy, swamp rat." She spat back, mildly irritated by the nosy Cajun.

"We'll see. But remember, Remy's always here for you." He replied, placing a hand on the redhead's shoulder.

"Thanks, but what are ya doing here anyway?" Rogue asked, desperately searching for Kurt.

"On the go as always, Chere. Got things to steal." He put on a charming grin as he eyed the girl, Jen going totally unnoticed by both of them at the moment.

"Then tend to your business, Ah don't want to waste your precious time." Rogue seriously hoped she could get rid of the man, but didn't expect any more than witty comebacks. That's why she was shocked when she heard his next sentences.

"I don't want to be a burden on such beautiful ladies. I'll be going, make sure you are safe and have a good time. Goodbye, Mon Amour. You know where to find me."

He turned on his heels and saluted, getting lost in the crowd from the eyes of the two girls. Rogue just stood there, frozen, blinking furiously.

"He did go away, right? Or am Ah just so high on sugar that Ah'm hallucinating things?" She blurted out, and still didn't move a tad bit.

"I think he just got the message." Jen guessed, not being comfortable with the situation.

"Ah'm almost sorry for him, you know? Almost." She muttered, and moved finally, taking Jen's hand again, desperate to find Kurt and get themselves teleported back home. All the while they were looking for the fuzzy dude and his girlfriend, she kept thinking about Gambit, and that if Jen wasn't there, she'd probably let him stick around for a bit and feel strangely irritated and loved at the same time. And as the man pointed it out kindly, she did know where to find him if she needed some of that.

Back at home, they said goodbye to their friends, and settled in for the evening at Jen's room, as they did for the last two days. Seeing as Rogue had a roommate, this option offered the least amount of compromises. Kitty didn't stop asking questions, but neither of them minded, as long as they weren't based on what random people thought they caught a glance of. Rogue lay lazily across Jen's bed and relaxed, while the other girl set some quiet music up and opened the windows. Rogue tilted her head back, her hair hanging towards the floor as she looked at Jen.

"Please don't tell me it's the part where you freak out about Gambit. Ah just didn't feel like mentioning Ah had a stalker." She said with a heavy accent, her sleepiness obvious in her voice.

Jen chuckled as she let the curtains fall from her hands, and went to sit down on the bed, next to Rogue's head.

"I won't flip out just because you didn't tell me a small detail of your life. I'm not all happy with my former relationships either." She fell silent for a few beats, but continued. "We are getting to know each other. Things are bound to surface. That's how it works." She offered Rogue a peaceful smile, and the girl propped herself up on her elbows to be closer to her.

"Ah guess you are right." She said with a yawn that turned into a lopsided smile, and placed her gloved hand on Jen's.

The girl made a move to stand up, and was about to pull Rogue off the bed when the redhead spoke.

"Hey can Ah stay here tonight?"

Jen jumped a bit at the question, but then reality hit her: it was just a friendly joke.

"Of course. As long as you want to, Darling." She played along and walked the girl to the door, then stopped, waiting for something.

"Good nigh, Sugah. Ah had a great day." Rogue said, and it seemed like she was waiting for something too.

"Yeah, me too. Thanks for taking me out, Rogue."

Rogue smiled shyly, and placed her hand across Jen's mouth, placing a kiss on the back of her own hand. She withdrew ever so slowly and looked Jen in the eye. The brunette smiled back at her, and leaned against the doorframe.

"Sleep well, Rogue. I'll see you tomorrow."

Rogue nodded, and started towards her own room. She couldn't wipe her smile off her face, and she was sure that her heart was beating out of her chest. She could feel Jen's eyes on her back till she turned the corner, and after that, she let out an uncharacteristic happy sigh, quickly righting herself and rushing to her own bed.


	6. Nightmares

A/N: WARNING! I changed the rating to M. Rape ahead, even if for the brief period of a memory flashback. If you don't like this stuff, skip to the paragraph beginning with "All of the sudden…" or do not read the chapter altogether. I promise I will try to exclude such things in the future. En… okay, that would be weird to say. Review, please. I hope I'm not losing you guys.

After managing to sneak into her room without waking Kitty up, Rogue quickly changed into her PJs and climbed into her bed, making herself comfortable under the covers. She fell asleep fairly easily, but what came to her weren't dreams.

She found herself in Jen's body as she looked down, and instantly knew she'd entered a memory of the girl. The surroundings could barely be seen due to poor lighting, the main light source appeared to be a screen in front of her. There was a movie playing, and Jen wasn't alone in the room. Beside her sat a boy, about the same age as her. Rogue felt helpless as she suddenly realized what she was about to see. She tried to wake herself up, but to no use. All she could do was watch as the 15 year old Jen got herself in trouble. Since she already had the girl's memories, she knew it wasn't her room, it was the boy's room, and Jen didn't like the boy, but gave him a chance anyways.

"_Oh no, no, not this, Ah don't want ta__ see this, someone wake me up, please, please!"_ She shouted to herself, and could only hope she screamed really loudly in her sleep. The boy's hand moved closer and closer to Jen's, and eventually they touched. Rogue couldn't help it; there was no way to change memories. The boy turned his head towards her and grinned. She could feel Jen's face go pale as the boy pinned her down and kissed her, forcing his tongue into her mouth and ripping her clothes off. She could feel Jen struggle under the boy, she could hear her protest, but she wasn't strong enough. Nobody came to the rescue. A strong blow across her face silenced Jen. Rogue could feel the sting of pain, and her sight was temporarily cut off by the girl squeezing her eyes shut. She felt Jen's body land on something soft, and be pinned again. She could feel the muscles tensing, the legs of the girl protesting against being parted, and the boy lowering himself between them.

"Come on, Jennifer. You know you want it too. Don't scream." The boy said in a husky voice and smacked her across the face again.

"_NO NO NO! SOMEONE WAKE ME THE HELL UP!__" _Rogue shouted to herself as she tried to wake herself up, tried to look away.

The boy placed hungry kisses across Jen's chest, biting and kissing her nipples, covering the brunette's mouth with one hand and holding her hands down with the other as he pushed his cock into her. Rogue could feel Jen's tears rolling down her face as her screams got louder and louder.

All of the sudden she felt something pulling her out of the memory, and she could feel herself return into her own body. Her throat was sore, and her face was wet with her tears. She opened her eyes as she bolted upright, and looked around the room. Kitty stood at the foot of the bed, chewing her nails, accompanied by Scott and Jean, and at her side was the Professor with Logan. She let out a heavy sigh as she pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them close.

"Professah?" She asked confused, still shuddering.

"Are you all right, Rogue? You were buried pretty deep in that… memory." He said, his voice fading.

"S-so it really was a memory… Ah… Thank you." She couldn't form any sentences in her mind, so she simply gave it up and relaxed.

"It was really scary, Rogue, you kept like, screaming and stuff. I totally phased through the bed halfway when I woke up to it. I tried to bring you back but you wouldn't hear me…" Kitty rambled away, and Rogue felt the need to reassure her. She looked up at her and let her mouth pull into a lopsided smile. Kitty smiled back shyly, and after a moment of silence, she cleared her throat and made her way back to the bed. This was the cue for the others to leave, and they did. Scott and Jean nodded their heads towards the Professor, and turned to leave. Logan rolled Xavier out, and looked back at Rogue from the doorway. They locked eyes for a second, and then he pulled the door close and started down the hallway.

"Hey, Rogue…" Came Kitty's voice from across the room.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to like… talk about it or something?"

"No thanks, Kit. This is not mah story to tell. Ah'm gonna get a cup of tea and go back ta sleep. Goodnight."

"Okay, goodnight."

Rogue felt bad for Kitty. She didn't want to lock her out, but this was really not the time and place for girl talk. She shuddered as she got out of her bed and got her slippers on, carefully exiting the room. Getting something to drink was on her mind first, but on her way to the kitchen she passed Jen's door. She halted and went back to it, standing awkwardly still. She wanted to make sure if the girl was alright, but she didn't dare to just go in and check.

"_Last th__ing she needs is waking up ta someone watching her sleep…" _She urged herself on, and slowly raised a hand to knock. She hesitated for a moment, but then proceeded.

"Jen?" She spoke out as quietly as she could. After a few minutes she was about to give up, but then she heard footsteps, and the door opened slightly, Jen poking her head out from behind it.

"It's 4 o'clock in the morning on Saturday, Rogue." She said with a big yawn, hanging onto the doorframe.

"Ah'm sorry, Ah just had to… make sure you were alright."

"What could have happened? Everyone is sound asleep, and the institute has a pretty good security system."

"Ah… never mind." Rogue hung her head and turned to go away, but felt Jen's hand grip the fabric of her pajama top.

"Rogue, you didn't wake me up for nothing, and I'm awake, so please." Jen's expression was a mix somewhere between irritation, worry and curiosity. She pulled the other girl closer and raised an eyebrow at her.

Rogue's throat burned, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get a sound out. Her arms rose to enfold Jen in a hug, but fell back to her sides, and she could feel tears running down her cheeks again. She could see Jen try to wipe them away, but she froze before their skin made contact, too.

"Rogue, you are scaring me, what happened? Come on, sit down. I'm sure it'll be alright."

The redhead did as she was asked, but shook her head 'no' all the while. Jen quickly put a long sleeved shirt and gloves on, and embraced the other girl carefully. They sat like that on the bed for a good five minutes before Rogue could gather herself.

"Ah don't just absorb energy, you know… Ah absorb memories." She started off carefully. "Ah have every memory of every person Ah have ever touched in my life. They sometimes surface as… dreams. But Ah can't wake up from them; Ah have to w-w-watch the whole t-t-thing." Her voice became shaky again, and placed her hands on Jen's gloved ones, gripping them tightly.

"And you…" Jen mumbled, hoping to get an answer like 'I saw Blob jerk off', because seriously, that would count as a nightmare.

Rogue squeezed her eyes shut and opened her mouth to speak. The images from the memory flooded her mind again, and her breathing became heavy. She opened her eyes again, and looked Jen in the eyes.

"_She deserves this much." _She thought before forming the quiet words. "Ah saw you get ra-ra-raped."

Jen's arms fell from around Rogue at the sudden shock. She didn't know how to feel. Hurt, because she was exposed. Ashamed. Worried. And however weird it was, she was sorry for the girl sitting next to her. Her body went numb, and she couldn't help a sentence escape her mouth.

"Which one?" Her voice was cold and distant, which scared Rogue further.

"You mean there was… Ah'm sorry, Ah'm so sorry Jen. Ah…" Her body tensed. She wanted to comfort the girl, but she didn't know how. She shuddered in disgust. She did it to the girl, too. Twice already. The only thing that cheered her up a bit was that she could actually stop after a kiss. Probably because she had no idea how to go on.

She moved a bit farther from the girl, and Jen raised an eyebrow at her.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you backing off, Rogue?"

"Ah… Ah don't want ta hurt you any further… Ah… Ah'd better just…"

"You'd better stay. I don't mind you touching me, because I already want you. Don't you see?"

"Ah'm sorry. Ah do. Ah want you too."

Rogue relaxed her body and lay down on the bed. When Jen lay down next to her and rested her head on her stomach, she tensed a bit, but didn't make a move to escape. She waited, frozen in place, as the girl placed an arm around her, and nuzzled closer to her. She let her fingers het tangled in the long, brown hair, a safe distance from the girl's skin. It felt really good, to be this close to the girl she felt strongly for.

"Jen?"

"Yes, Rogue?"

"You know, the first person Ah kissed ended up in a coma for 2 weeks. You can consider yourself lucky." Her voice was dreamy, and she could feel herself slowly falling asleep again.

Jen chuckled quietly, and looked up at the redhead, a smile on her face. She slowly rose from Rogue's chest and placed a gloved hand over the girl's mouth, placing a kiss on the back of her hand. Her lips lingered for several long moments, and she could feel the mood in the room changing. She could feel Rogue's frustration and want for her. She smiled again, and after swallowing hard, she formed three sweet words with her mouth.

"I love you."

"Ah love ya too, Jen." Rogue breathed and sat up, taking the girl's hands in hers. Her body was instantly filled with warmth at the words, and she didn't want to let go, but she had to. She kissed Jen's hair and stood, letting the girl lie back on the bed slowly.

"Goodnight, Rogue. Sweet dreams." Jen told her with an apologetic smile, and closed her eyes.

"You too, Jen. You too." She said as she let go of the girl's hands and backed out of the room, heading back to her own again.


	7. Spill

A/N: Sorry for the long delay guys, I kind of lost inspiration and a few jobs interrupted my flow when I wanted to get back to writing. Last chapter. I'll be kind enough to say LEMONS ahead, but I'm not telling any more spoilers.

Apparently, even if last night's drama was short lived, it turned out that a lot of the students woke up to Rogue's screams. When she arrived in the kitchen to fix herself some breakfast, she could feel everyone's gazes on the back of her neck. Logan stepped into the kitchen after her, and she was more than delighted to see him. The man looked at her with a reassuring smile, and was on his way out of the kitchen in moments, an apple in his hand.

"You alright there, Rogue?" Scott asked as he stepped next to her to get some milk from the fridge.

"I guess so. Last night turned out to be not so bad after all." She trailed off and blushed slightly. To the ones that didn't know about her and Jen, it would appear Scott still made the girl nervous.

"Oh?" Scott looked at her with raised eyebrows, leaning a bit closer to her. Rogue backed off, and absently cut two slices of bread, placing them on a plate, and tugging her white strands behind her ear before looking up again.

"Ah've people looking after me." She said mischievously, knowing it would make Scott think Gambit made an appearance sometime during the odd hours. She turned on her heels and left Scott without a proper answer, heading off to the main hall. She didn't want to meet Jean and endure the pity party. The young telepath entered her mind last night, she could feel it. She was sure that Scott had heard the news too, that's why he was so concerned in the morning. And what would he be if not the loyal informant to Jean's plan.

"_Ah'm paranoid, that's sure… Ah well, it's not me she should be sorry for anyway, it's Jen. That girl has to be…"_ Her thoughts were interrupted by two gloved hands over her eyes, and a quiet sigh.

"Here!" She finished her line of thought, and let a small smile creep onto her face.

"Sorry, what?"

"Ah was just thinking about you." She admitted shyly and turned to face Jen. The girl had a genuine smile radiating from her face, and her delightful mood filled the hall quickly.

"So where are you fleeing to?"

"Ah'm totally NOT!"

"But you are!" Jen had a playful grin on her face, tickling Rogue lightly. She learned this method was the best to get information form the redhead. Rogue chuckled quietly and looked around to make sure no one had seen them.

"Okay, so Ah am trying to avoid Jean. She totally crept into mah mind last night and wants to talk about it, probably with the two of us together."

Jen shuddered at the mention of last night. She didn't want to relive those memories, ever. She felt bad enough for Rogue, she didn't need the telepath skimming through her head and become worried. That would be just the right amount of brilliant. They needed to get away from the institute as soon and as fast as possible.

"Hey, you drive, right?" Jen asked the other girl hopefully, and her smile became wider as Rogue pulled her keys from her pocket.

"Ah was about to offer you a ride on mah Vespa." She smirked. "But first we have ta sneak back into the kitchen and get some food. Ah did leave my breakfast in there… oh man."

"Hey, no worries. I'll just make everyone sleepy and they won't notice."

"Anything for a day out, huh?"

Jen concentrated for a moment then walked into the kitchen full of sleepy mutants. They gathered some fruits and a bag of crisps, and as Jen was about to close the fridge, Rogue grabbed her hand with a dark smirk on her face.

"Hey, what's that there?"

"Why, Rogue, that appears to be a six pack of beer."

"Wolverine is gonna be really really mad." She giggled. "But Ah'm gonna call dibs on this."

"He won't be mad if he knows it was you."

"That's so not true!" Rogue protested, but even she didn't believe it. Wolverine did have a soft spot for her.

They quickly fled to the garage with the goods and Rogue hopped on her vespa, offering a helmet to Jen, who put it on, and after securing the package, she joined the redhead on the seat, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"So where are we headed?"

"Lookout Point, maybe?" She wondered as she started the engine and they started to roll, speeding towards the front gate. In the rearview mirror she could see Jean standing in the doorway.

"_Just in time!"_ She thought and closed her eyes for a second, enjoying Jen's arms around her.

The ride to Lookout Point was uneventful, save for Rogue losing control over the vehicle a couple of times when Jen's grip tightened around her. As soon as they reached their destination, she hopped off and quickly busied herself with checking the view of the town below them. She could hear Jen getting closer to her, and soon the girl stood beside her, leaning onto the wood railing at the edge of the cliff. They stood there for a moment in comfortable silence, just taking in the view and enjoying the company of each other. It felt nice to get away from

the others for a change.

Wordlessly Rogue looked across at Jen, and for a second their eyes locked. Jen tentatively wrapped her arms around Rogues neck and Rogue's heart started to race. Jen closed the distance between them painfully slowly, giving Rogue enough time to back away if she wanted, but she didn't move. Their lips touched for a bare second, their powers activating with a jolt of electricity, and they both shuddered. Rogue growled quietly as they parted, and squeezed her eyes shut for a split second before pulling Jen close again, sweeping her hair aside and placing kisses on the soft skin of her neck, tracing down towards her shoulder. Her arms embraced the brunette tightly as she let her head rest on the partially limp shoulders. She inhaled slowly, the scent of Jen flooding her brain, as she tried to calm herself down. It was a battle of sorts, but as long as she didn't lose, she'd keep playing, that was for

sure.

Jen shuddered slightly as she gathered herself, stepping back a bit to look Rogue in the eye once more. The redhead had an apologetic smile on her face, which she responded to fondly, stroking her cheek with her gloved hands. Nothing needed to be said. 'I want you to want me' was written all over Jen's face anyway.

"So are you up for an early brunch or what?" She asked cheerfully, heading back towards the vespa to fetch the goods.

"Starvin'!" was all Rogue could say, as she admired the other girl from distance.

After a fulfilling meal of ham sandwiches and fruits, they settled in the shades of a nearby tree, sharing the first can of beer. Neither of them wanted to admit, but they did fear the revenge of Logan deep inside, and sharing the same can gave them at least a small excuse for touching. Not like they needed it anymore, but habits don't die

easily.

As Jen passed the can over to Rogue, her hand lingered there a second longer. Rogue looked up at her, moving a tad bit closer to the empath, smiling shyly.

"Hey, I was just wondering…" Jen started in an unsure voice. "If you wanted to take the drinking back to the institute. Not that I'm not having fun with you, but… I lost people to drunk driving before, and…" She trailed off and hugged her knees to her chest. Rogue immediately put the can aside and placed a comforting arm around Jen's shoulder.

"Ah feel so stupid, Ah didn't even think about gettin' home. Ah'm sorry."

Jen leaned against her in response, resting her head on the redhead's shoulder for a minute before standing up and reaching out a hand to help Rogue stand too.

Rogue smiled sheepishly and let herself be pulled up, keeping Jen's hand held in hers, leading her to sit behind her on the seat, instantly feeling the cans pressing against her, and along with the cold metal, Jen's arms around her waist.

"Don't worry, Ah'll be careful." She whispered to the other girl and they took off, the midday sun shining down on them.

They arrived at the mansion without any problem. Most of the other students were heading out for lunch, so they could easily sneak back to the kitchen and put everything back into place. Just as they closed the fridge, someone cleared her throat behind them. Both of the girls froze as they recognized Jean's tone. They spun on their heels to

look at her and put on an oblivious smile.

"Hey, Jean!" Jen exclaimed, faking excitement over seeing the telepath.

"Hey girls, we are heading out for lunch with Scott, and I was wondering if you'd like to tag along? I haven't seen you all morning; you must be kinda hungry, huh?"

Rogue smiled inwardly at the question and shook her head.

"We had brunch at Lookout Point, and we already made plans for the afternoon, so…" She trailed off and averted her eyes nervously, feeling a telepathic tap in her brain. She quickly tried to recall a nursery rhyme in her head to avert her thoughts.

"_Wait, Kookaburra stop, Kookaburra that's not a monkey that's ME!"_ She sang along in her head, hoping that Jean would get it and finally get out of her head. She made her move to go past her through the door, and as she stood beside her, she whispered in her ear.

"Just a friendly advice Red, ya might wanna keep out of mah mind for the following hours."

Jean stumbled backwards at the perfect impersonation of Logan, and let the two pass by her. Scott entered at the end of the little scene, glancing after Jen, and giving a weird look to Jean, who just waved him off and walked out to the car, not bothering to explain.

"Aw man, I sense trouble!" Scott mumbled as he hurried after the telepath.

Rogue and Jen hurried up to the dorms, crashing against the door of Jen's bedroom as they hurried inside and broke out in laughter. Jen set another can of beer on her nightstand before she dropped it, and crouched.

"W-w-what was all that 'Red' thing?" She managed to bark out between fits of laughter

"Ah improvised, right? And it worked quite fine if you ask me." Rogue smiled and took a deep breath, calming herself.

Their eyes wandered to the can, and Rogue stepped over to open it. She looked up and saw Jen looking at her, their faces only mere inches apart again. She froze and put the can back down, wrapped her arms around the girl and nested her face in her hair, breathing in her scent, letting the fire in her heart roam and spread the warmth throughout her body. She carefully made the two of them fall down onto the sheets and slowly snaked a gloved hand up to Jen's neck, gripping the soft skin and pulling the girl into a kiss recklessly.

"You are intoxicating…" She whispered into her ear as their lips parted. Jen felt extremely lightheaded, but pressed herself closer to Rogue anyway, the beer entirely forgotten. The girl towered over her, pressing her knee into her crotch. Jen's eyes widened for a split second. She always took Rogue to be awkward with this kind of contact, but figured her powers solved as much. She let out an appreciative moan and grinded against her knee in response, earning a wicked smile from the redhead.

"_Yeah she's not herself alright…"_ Jen thought, but decided she couldn't care less. She'll just have to deal with the guilt later. It's not like Rogue didn't want such to happen, after all.

She flipped their bodies over, and took in the sight of Rogue lying beneath her. She supported herself with one hand, stroking the girl's side with her other, waiting for her to come down from the heights of lust. As Rogue's eyes cleared out, she slowly let her hand travel up to the redhead's breast, squeezing it slightly, looking the girl in the eye all the while to make sure she was allowed to touch her. She sneaked her hand under the fabric, and went on with the fondling with one of her gloved hands while she pressed her knee against Rogue's crotch. The girl arched her back in appreciation, closing her eyes, her mouth slightly agape with heavy breathing.

Jen lowered her head to place kisses on Rogue's collarbone, moving downwards, as a light knock came from the door.

"Get lost!" The two girls yelled in unison.

"Okay, like, hang out a tag next time or something, Geez!" Kitty said as she continued her way down to the hall, the purpose of her knocking never to be revealed.

Jen looked back at Rogue, the corners of her mouth pulling into a grin, before she continued her kisses down to the girl's navel and back.

"You sure?" She asked with a small smile, replacing her knee with one of her hands, waiting.

"'Bout time." She barked and bucked her hips into Jen's hand. The girl happily complied, pushing her gloved hand inside the tight jeans, drawing circles over Rogue's clit with her fingers.

The redhead arched her back to the feeling, and let out a heavy breath. She reached up to stroke Jen's sides, curling her fingers up, her strokes turning into scratches as Jen picked up her pace. She cupped one of Jen's

breasts in her hand and massaged it slowly as her other hand made its way into Jen's pants.

"_Do Ah ruin a set of gloves for her? Of course Ah do!"_ She thought quickly, and pushed Jen's panties aside, feeling her dampness through the thin gloves. She pressed her thumb against the brunette's clit and teased her

pussy with a finger, rather unsure if it was okay to go on.

Jen must have been thinking something along the same lines, because she too pushed Rogue's panties out of the way and slowly sunk one finger into her. Rogue sighed and pushed herself further into Jen's hand while taking

the courage to mirror the girl's movements.

A few minutes later they collapsed onto the bed, enjoying the afterglow, carefully engaging in a loving embrace.

"You wanna stay the night?" Jen asked with a tired smile.

"Hell yes." Rogue said with a slight chuckle, and brought one of her hands closer to her eyes to examine her gloves. "But first Ah'm gonna change these."

She stood and headed for the door, just to have Jen hug her by the waist.

"Hurry back to me."

"As always." She said and went to her room to retrieve a clean pair of gloves.

As she entered her room, she found Kitty listening to some music on her bed. She felt kind of bad for telling her off earlier, so she attempted small talk.

"Hey, sorry Ah couldn't catch you earlier, what did you want?"

"Oh I was just… what happened to your gloves?" Kitty asked curiously as her eyes wandered down to the wet gloves Rogue kept in her right hand.

"Ah just… spilled something…" She said, feeling her cheeks go deep red as she walked up to her drawer to toss the gloves in and get new ones out.

"Of course you did. I'm glad, actually. It was like, about time." Kitty chatted away in a cheerful manner.

"Yeah it was." Rogue admitted and let a warm smile spread on her face...

THE END


End file.
